


Strike Three

by CardsAndLightning (Enixam1994)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bacchus Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enixam1994/pseuds/CardsAndLightning
Summary: Taking Cana’s bikini top was the first strike. Betting Lisanna and Mirajane like sexy toys was strike two. And now Bacchus has just cornered Cana with even more unwanted advances. Strike three.Otherwise known as Laxus teaching Bacchus the lesson that the anime/manga forgot.





	Strike Three

**Author's Note:**

> ... I just really hated Bacchus.

   Laxus left the celebrations before the end of Cana’s little “drinking game” with that creep who randomly showed up to challenge her. He didn’t feel like he needed to stick around. Anyone who knew Cana knew she’d easily dominate her opponent and walk off laughing like she had everyone before him. He didn’t need to stay around and watch it happen to know that… Or so he thought.

   The next morning he heard about what had happened. He heard all about how the guy (Bacchus) had drunk Cana under the table, until she was completely unconscious, and even then he was still standing and laughing the whole thing off like it was nothing. That wasn’t such a big deal, though it was surprising. But then, to make it even worse, he had stripped her of her bikini top in front of everyone and walked off with it as a trophy (after kicking the shit out of Macao and Wakaba, treating them like they were infants in his way). After that, he just walked right out the door, leaving Cana unconscious and half naked.

   And that was when Laxus was pissed.

   Strike one.

   Unfortunately he couldn’t do anything about it because was trying to be on his best behavior. He wasn’t the same person he used to be, and ever since he had been brought back into the Guild, he was determined to prove it to everyone else. And on top of that; hunting down a wizard from another Guild and teaching him a lesson so openly might result poorly if it came back to bite Fairy Tail during the games. It could even result in them getting punished, which wouldn’t help get the Guild out of the gutter it had fallen into the last seven years. So with that in mind, he held himself back from retaliating and instead hoped whoever went face to face with this guy during the games sorted him out for everyone.

   And then, low and behold, Bacchus was up against someone from Fairy Tail in their next one on one battle. It looked like it would be their chance to teach him a lesson already… If only his opponent wasn’t Elfman.

   Laxus, like most of the Guild, was already kissing this win goodbye before Elfman had even stepped into the arena. He didn’t have much high hopes for the guy who had his butt handed to him by Evergreen. The guy may have size on him, but so far he had done nothing to impress Laxus or give the impression that he was competent enough to handle anyone serious in a real fight.

   And then things were made worse when Bacchus opened that stupid drunken mouth of his again. If anyone tried to argue that what he did to Cana was a one off drunken mistake, then they were proven wrong by the disgusting bet he tried to make with Elfman. Without a hint of shame on him, he openly demanded that – should he win their fight – Mirajane and Lisanna sleep with him that very night at the same time. The whole time, he talked about them like they were a couple of toys he could borrow and throw back when he was done and bored of them, and Laxus could see, even from a distance, the way Lisanna was shivering at the very thought while Mirajane tensed and swallowed back some building bile scorching her throat.

   Okay, that was strike two.

   Laxus was a fraction of a step away from leaping down into the stadium himself, but somehow he managed to hold back. Once again, he forced himself to consider the reputation of the Guild and instead made the mental promise to simply wait until after the match was done. He might even wait until Bacchus was expecting the Strauss sisters, then he would show up to his room instead and teach the asshole a lesson about how to treat the women from other Guilds.

   However, in the end, it proved unnecessary. Elfman surprised everyone by proving that you don’t necessarily have to be the strongest to win the fight.

   It still wasn’t the thrashing that he deserved, but Laxus was willing to let the matter drop, essentially considering the case closed now that Bacchus had at least lost his match, if nothing else. He put aside his irritation and focused instead on the next matches and battles, willing himself to silently egg on his team mates, even those on the A Team. When the day came to an end, he joined everyone back at the bar and celebrated their days victories, giving Elfman a great swell of applause (though he was stuck in the infirmary and wasn’t there to hear it himself) and drinking along until everyone was stupid.

   All in all he put the matter to rest.

   Until the Royal Celebrations.

   Laxus didn’t exactly jump at the chance to dance, or mingle among the wealthy guests, but that isn’t to say he wasn’t enjoying himself in his own way. He stood to the side, sipping his drink and occasionally putting up with the women who paused to fawn over him, happily watching the rest of the Guild work their way around the room. Wendy and Chelia were helping themselves to all the sweets and deserts laid out on the beautifully set tables surrounding the room. Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza and Laki were all dancing with various partners from other Guilds as well as their own. Natsu and Gray were causing mayhem with Makarov, Macao and Wakaba doing their best to keep them from doing anything too disastrous to the expensive castle walls. While Lucy, Levy, Max, Warren and just about everyone else was socializing and talking fondly with all the new friends they had made during the big battle.

   Everyone was relaxed and at ease after a long and hard few nights before and Laxus was happy to see them this way. It was good seeing everyone back to their old selves, happy and – most of all – safe.

   Or, almost everyone.

   Cana was off by the side, drinking with the rest of the Wild gang idiots. Laxus didn’t really mind that. She deserved to have some carefree fun in her life as much as anyone else. No, the problem was the other person she was partying with. It was that asshole, Bacchus.

   She was way too forgiving. She was slapping her cup against his and chugging back the wine like they were the oldest of friends, all thoughts of his previous crimes against her and her friends gone from her mind. Yes, everyone was running a little high on their excitement over defeating the dragons and everyone was going through a bit of survivor’s joy as they celebrated with their fellow wizards. But Laxus still loathed the creep and couldn’t wait to get his family far from his leering gaze, one that was currently glancing up and down Cana’s body like he was surveying a choice steak cut. It made Laxus’ lightning crackle.

   But he still knew he couldn’t make a scene like Natsu or one of the other idiots, least of all here in the middle of the King’s castle. As much as he would like to do otherwise, he had to take a breath, calm the lightning that was prickling along his arms and making his hairs stand up on end, and forced himself to relax. He grabbed another drink and gulped it down, hoping it would ease his nerves and get him back down to his earlier state of calm.

   He was just beginning to let it go and head over to where the Thunder Legion were laughing at something Mirajane had said, when he caught sight of Cana wandering towards the back doors of the room. It led out into a hallway that led down towards the bathrooms and toilets open for the guests. Innocent enough, except for the fact that Bacchus was shooting his friend lewd looks before he began to not so subtly follow after her.

   Maybe Cana had purposely arranged it for a hook up, or maybe Bacchus really did just need the toilet at the same time as her… But Laxus wasn’t taking any chance either way.

   With everyone too distracted to notice, he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, made his way relatively quickly across the ballroom and followed the two of them into the hallway. It was a luxurious and grand as the main ballroom, with bright lights leading the way and open windows revealing the crystal moon hanging overhead outside in amongst the glittering stars. It was all very romantic but Laxus paid little to no attention and doubted Cana or Bacchus were very engrossed in their surroundings either. Cana would be too drunk to care and Bacchus hardly seemed the sentimental type.

   Laxus walked fast, but quietly, listening in case either of them had surprised him and taken a turn away from the bathrooms after all. Maybe they had taken a step outside to clear their heads or were trying to find the kitchens for some more booze and snacks to munch on. But just before he could think about wandering through the nearest exit, he heard something that sounded very much like someone hitting the wall.

   Picking up the pace, Laxus rounded the corner just in time to see Bacchus lean down and kiss Cana. He had his hands against her shoulders, pushing her against the wall and pressing his body close after. For a moment, Laxus was disgusted that Cana was honestly stoop so low with him of all people… Only for Cana to catch them both off guard by slamming her hands into Bacchus’ chest and throwing him back a step away from her. She reached up and wiped her lips on the back of her arm, spitting and scowling angrily before dropping her hands to rest of her hips, completely oblivious to Laxus’ arrival.

   “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Cana snapped, sounding much more sober than she had been a few minutes ago back in the ballroom.

   “Oh, come on sweet cheeks.” Bacchus laughed, still very clearly and obliviously drunk. “It’s a party! We’re celebrating the ol’ fashion way. Everyone’s gonna be celebrating like this tonight.”

   “Yeah well not me.” Cana said strictly, a soft blush on her face that she tried to hide by casually reaching up to fix her hair.

   “Are you kidding?” Bacchus snorted, still grinning as he looked her suggestively up and down.

   “What’s that supposed to mean?” Cana challenged, her voice taking that dangerous edge to it.

   “Just… You know…” Bacchus waved a hand at her. “Come on, Cana. You’re making it pretty clear.”

   “What, exactly, am I making clear?” Cana said. Anyone paying attention would notice they were treading a dangerous step, but Bacchus was either too drunk to notice or too stupid to care.

   “Come on!” He laughed. “The way you dress sends enough signals out. And I’m reading them loud and clear.”

   “So you think because I dress a certain way that means I’m just going to sleep around with whoever drools my way?!” Cana shouted.

   “Relax. Nothing wrong with having fun.” He moved to re grab onto her.

   “Back off!” Cana shouted, kicking his knee hard with her heel.

   Bacchus yelped in surprise and took a small step back, but at the same time, he didn’t seem very disturbed by the blow. In fact he had a sudden gleam in his eyes and licked his lips deliberately slowly like it had all just became a game. Even Cana cringed and scowled at him furiously, hands twitching at her side.

   Now, Laxus knew Cana pretty well. She was a hell of a lot tougher than most people gave her credit for. She could handle most of the guys in the Grand Magical Games and Laxus was pretty sure she’d be able to take down Bacchus if she really put her mind to it. So Laxus didn’t really need to bother interfering to save her or anything.

   But it wasn’t a matter of saving Cana. It was a matter of Laxus just really wanting to punch the guy.

   Cornering Cana in the hallway just happened to be strike three.

   So when Bacchus made another move forward, even as Cana pulled out a card from the sash of her dress, Laxus lifted his hand up and clenched it into a fist. With a sharp jerk, he pumped his arm and a bolt of lightning crashed through the ceiling and down on top of Bacchus while he was mid step. There was a great flash of bright yellowing light and an attached smashing sound that could be heard clearly from back in the ballroom where Master Makarov promptly fainted as he imagined the damage his grandson was causing. Cana jumped in surprise and pressed herself needlessly against the wall – the lightning wouldn’t hurt her with Laxus controlling it – and watched with mild shock as the lightning steadily died away.

   When the light faded, Bacchus was lying face down on the carpet, his skin bruised and lightly burned, and he was certainly unconscious, but he was still breathing at least. Laxus wouldn’t go that far, even though it was tempting to leave him temporarily without the use of his left side or something, just to make sure the lesson really stuck. Instead he wandered over to the moron and kicked him in the side, rolling him onto his back and double checking that he was definitely unconscious before giving him another kick back onto his front. Let him sleep with his face down for a bit. It might do him some good and give a lingering reminder of what happens to creepy drunks who push their luck one too many times.

   “Was that necessary?” Cana asked, stepping up beside him and looking down at Bacchus was a twist of bored distaste in her expression.

   “Yes.” Laxus said simply, feeling incredibly satisfied.

   Cana rolled her eyes, reaching to stretch her arms in the air. “Hey, does this mean I win the drinking bet this time?”

   “Sure, why not.” Laxus shrugged, turning and heading back inside, Cana following alongside him.

   Behind them, Bacchus let out the smallest squeak of pain, then fell silent. He lay there for most of the night, only recovering from his injuries after one of his Guild mates discovered him and took him down to the infirmary to rest for a few days. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail continued their celebrations, not giving the drunk creep a second thought for the rest of the night.


End file.
